Analysis devices that analyze components contained in samples include a chromatography device in which analysis components in a sample are adsorbed to an adsorption portion such as a column or the like, an eluent is supplied to the adsorption portion and the analysis components are eluted, and thereafter components in the eluent are analyzed by measurement devices/processes. An example of this kind of chromatography device, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-21227, includes a degassing device that degasses an eluent by causing the eluent to flow in a spiral pipe in a low-pressure atmosphere, such that dissolved oxygen in the eluent passes through microscopic holes formed in the spiral tube.